


Everyday Ladybug

by thulkwarrior



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marinette is a badass, adrien notices, adrienette - Freeform, mentions of sexual themes but no sexual content, rated for adult jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thulkwarrior/pseuds/thulkwarrior
Summary: Ever since he started crushing hard on Ladybug whenever she gracefully but ruthlessly defeated supervillains, Adrien just assumed maybe he had a weird power play thing going on. He liked people who are strong and could kick his ass, but that theory was quickly debunked when he found he didn’t feel a thing when he was beaten hard by Kagami in fencing or when Kim pummeled him at arm wrestling, it was only Ladybug who made him feel that way.So what was with his sudden attraction to Marinette?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 392





	Everyday Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I know my thing is usually marichat but i wanted to use this prompt and also i love adrien and i never get to explore his character so this was really fun

“Ah… I’m sorry class, I’ve left your essays in the staff room.” Miss Bustier announced to her final class of the day, shoving papers back in her bag, “you’re all going to have to be good and behave while I run and get them.”

  
A chorus of the sound of pens hitting paper echoed through the room as the students took this opportunity as a break from note taking to breathe and stretch their cramping fingers. It was a Friday which meant the students were fighting to keep their eyes open as the weight of the long week of preparing for the impending exams was weighing down on them all.  
One student in particular could barely contain his sigh of relief as he dropped his pen to the desk and his head soon after. Adrien Agreste had agreed to do parole last night, Ladybug had been concerned about a recent spike of akumas in a particular area and he didn’t know how to say no to her, so he ended up jumping from rooftop to rooftop until 4am.

  
Boy did he regret that now.

  
“Take a short breather, as we’ll be right back to work when I return!” Miss Bustier suggested, before leaving the room.

  
A hum of chatter erupted as soon as the door clicked shut; various groans and grunts as people stretched and popped their fingers.

  
“Geez, algebra blows” someone announce. Many noises of agreement followed.

  
Adrien let his eyes slip shut as his tired brain was still whirring with calculations. The voices around him began to fade away as he felt himself be lulled into unconsciousness.

  
“Adrien! Wake up dude!” the voice of Nino startled him from his moment.

  
“What?” he grumbled in response.

  
“You can't fall asleep, Miss Bustier is gonna be back in five minutes.”

  
Adrien rubbed his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his seat, “you underestimate my power to catnap wherever and whenever I want.”

  
Nino chuckled and elbowed Adrien before he could let his eyes slip shut again.

  
“Why are you so tired anyway? Didn't you get any sleep last night?”

  
Adrien thought for a moment. Over the years he had come up with a repertoire of excuses for being late, tired or otherwise acting strangely that will arouse suspicion. He cycled through them in an efficient manner so that he never did anything so frequently that it became unbelievable. He remembered one he hadn't used in a while.

  
“I was watching porn.”

  
Short, sweet, simple and believable. And no one ever wanted to ask him to elaborate.

  
Nino smirked and crossed his arms, “Okay, Agreste.”

  
Nino then turned in his seat to look at the desk behind, probably to talk to Alya. A glance at the door, confirming Miss Bustier was still at the staff room encouraged Adrien to do the same, figuring a chat with his friends might wake him a little.

  
Nino and Alya had already engaged in a conversation about what they plan to do over the weekend, so Adrien turned his attention to the blue haired girl beside them.

  
Marinette was massaging her joints, looking equally fatigued as everyone else.

  
“Rough class today, huh.” Adrien stated to the girl, smiling at her when her sleepy eyes met his.

  
She sighed gently, returning his smile, “Yeah, I can barely keep up. I was sketching all night as well, my joints are practically screaming for a break.”

Adrien’s eyebrows pulled together in sympathy as he saw the base of her fingers were swollen. He suddenly got an idea, and offered his hand to Marinette.

  
She looked confused and stared at his hand, “what are you…?”

  
“Let me massage your hand, I’m really good at it.”

  
Marinette raised an eyebrow, “you're really good at massaging hands?”

  
Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully, “Hands, feet, shoulders. I'm good at massaging. C’mon, your hand will feel much better.”

  
After a few seconds of contemplation, Marinette placed her hand in Adrien’s who gently pulled it closer.  
Adrien didn't fail to notice how her cheeks dusted pink as he started to massage her fingers, she looked cute.

  
He realised Alya and Nino had become silent and moved his attention to them as he continued to rub Marinette’s joints.  
They were both staring at them, with huge, shit-eating grins on their faces. Marinette’s eyes stayed glued to their hands, whether she noticed the staring as well Adrien wasn’t sure. He was about to ask them what was so interesting to them when the door ripped from its hinges and flew to the other side of the room.

  
The room fell into a stunned silence. Adrien’s veins flooded with adrenaline, after spending the most part of his teenage years as a superhero his instinctual factor had truly become that of a feline. Just a sniff of danger woke up every cell in his body.

  
Everyone’s eyes shot to the now open doorway, and they all held their breath in fear as a figure marched into the room. An akumatisation. Adrien could see it right away. It was a student from the school, but not one Adrien knew the name of, he had just seen him in the halls every now and then. Except his skin was paper-white, and he was covered in some sort of symbols.  
Equations, Adrien noted. Great. some idiot got themselves akumatized because they hate trigonometry, this is so not what he needs today.

  
“Students!” the boy announced, “my name is Sohcahtoa, I’m here to set you free from this hellhole! These teachers over-work us, yell at us, and control our lives! It’s time to say no!”

  
No one moved or spoke, still stunned. Adrien took a few seconds to weigh up the situation, he obviously couldn’t transform here, but that didn’t mean he can’t still protect his class.  
This guy; Sohcahtoa, was wielding some sort of weapon, it appeared to be some sort of gun. Despite Hawkmoth being unable to provide any weapons that could fatally harm someone, he was still worried of what the effects of being shot with it would be. He didn’t have to wait long to find out.

  
“What are you all still doing? You can go! Leave school and have fun!”

  
Again, no one moved. Sohcahtoa didn’t like that. He raised his gun and pointed it at the front row of desks, it was aimed directly at Sabrina. Adrien opened his mouth to shout at Sabrina to get down, but a voice from behind him got there first.

  
“Sabrina! Get down!” Marinette yelled.

  
Sabrina ducked, but Sohcahtoa got to the trigger faster. A purple beam shot out from the gun and hit Sabrina in the forehead. The class gasped, and Chloe called her name in panic.  
Some students dove under their desks, others watched Sabrina to see what the gun did to her. Her head hung for a minute, a dazed look on her face and her shoulders hunched over.

  
“S-Sabrina?” Chloe stuttered to her best friend, slowly inching herself away from her.

  
This was when Sabrina seemed to come to, as her head lifted. She seemed to stare at the paper on the desk in front of her, before picking it up and then tearing it to pieces.  
Once her paper was confetti on the ground, she reached over and did the same to Chloe’s.

  
“Hey! I spent two hours writing those notes. Now I’m going to have to write them all over ag-” Chloe was cut off by a beam hitting her in the shoulder.

  
This seemed to spur Marinette to action,  
“Everyone get under your desks!” She shouted. Adrien barely had time to acknowledge what she said before he saw her run past him towards Sohcahtoa. The echoing of chairs scraping as students dove under their desks was shrill to Adrien’s ears, yet he couldn’t move himself to follow. His instinct to protect encouraged him to help.

For some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off of Marinette though.

  
Sohcahtoa saw her charging towards him and focused his fire on her, but she dodged the shots like they were nothing. Watching her elegantly hop desks and leap over chairs stirred something in Adrien, he felt himself grow warm and his heart beat in his chest. This is like the worst possible situation to be getting aroused in, Adrien thinks to himself. Maybe he should be watching as much porn as he tells Nino he does because he’s clearly got a lot of pent up sexual tension that’s leading him to find his classmate defending herself against a supervillain particularly attractive.

  
Ever since he started crushing hard on Ladybug whenever she gracefully but ruthlessly defeated supervillains Adrien just assumed maybe he had a weird power play thing going on. He liked people who are strong and could kick his ass, but that theory was quickly debunked when he found he didn’t feel a thing when he was beaten hard by Kagami in fencing or when Kim pummeled him at arm wrestling, it was only Ladybug who made him feel that way.

  
So what was with his sudden attraction to Marinette?

  
He didn’t have much time to ponder this though as Marinette reached the front of the room and Sohcahtoa shot a beam directly at her forehead. Adrien was sure it was going to hit her, when he saw her drop to the floor, bending her back and sliding across the floor. The beam narrowly skimmed over her face, missing her by a few millimeters. She then continued to slide as she dropped to the floor, straight through Sohcahtoa’s open legs. Before he had a chance to react, Marinette kicked herself off the wall behind him and leaped onto his shoulders.

  
He toppled forward and was flattened to the floor. Marinette was now straddling his back, using her thighs to keep him pinned and using her hands to pin his arms behind his back. In the fall he had dropped his gun and it was now lying on the ground next to them.

  
Adrien sat breathless after watching Marinette take down someone twice her size who also had a gun. He didn’t have much time to be amazed though, as Marinette looked up and made eye contact with him and saw that he was the only one not under his desk.

  
“Adrien! Grab his gun!” She shouted, grunting as she tried to keep the struggling Sohcahtoa on the ground.

  
Adrien heard what she said, but he failed to move as he still sat in awe, watching her successfully restrain the boy.

  
“Adrien!”

  
Right. Okay. Get the gun. That was embarrassing.

  
He sprung up and grabbed the gun, picking it up and taking a step back from Sohcahtoa to stop him from reaching it.  
Students slowly began to come out from under their desks once they were sure Marinette had him secured. Adrien stayed stood in front of her, blushing like an idiot.

  
“The akuma must be in the gun, he doesn’t have anything else on him. Ladybug isn’t here so we can’t release the akuma yet.” she said to Adrien.

“So what can we do?” he asked.

  
She seemed to ponder for a moment, before she looked up at the students now out from their desks.

  
“Maybe the police can keep him contained until Ladybug or Chat Noir show up. Can someone call the police please!”

  
“On it!” Alya shouted back, her phone to her ear.

  
Marinette turned her attention back to Adrien, “You’d best place that gun down on one of the desks, you don’t want the police to see you holding it when they come in.”

  
Adrien nodded, his cheeks still feeling awfully hot after having Marinette yell at him and tell him what to do.  
He turned around and saw that some of the other students had taken it upon themselves to restrain Chloe and Sabrina. Yeah they were pretty low on the threat level, but they were still under Sohcahtoa’s control and no one wanted either of them to get hurt.

  
Before going back over to the desks however, Adrien turned to Marinette and smiled, “You’re amazing Marinette, I don’t know what we would have done without you.”

  
Her previously stern and determined face softened instantly and her cheeks began to glow an equal colour to his, “thanks, Adrien.”

  
“You really are our every day Ladybug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always comments are appreciated and if you enjoyed then i'm happy to take requests both on here and my tumblr @hoffersonheadpress :)


End file.
